Just A Waterbender
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Ok so a spin on UrsaXOzai Ozai visits the NorthPole with his dad to try and arrange peace there he meets a powerful waterbender Ursa live with it its a fan fic just give it a chance


Just a Waterbender

"It's freezing here," I complained to my father.

"You are the one who asked to come Ozai," my father Azulan answered me.

"Ya but I didn't know that it would be _this_ cold," I protested as I shivered in my fire nation royalty robes. Our boat sailed through the northern gates but our four escorting boats were stopped and ordered to wait outside the water tribe.

"Calm down Ozai I've been informed that the generous water tribe women have made us real robes to keep us warm."

"They're all just peasants," I snarled.

"Be careful what you say here Ozai this tribe does have royalty, not as established as our own system of royalty but they are still royal and you must treat them as such my son, do you understand?"

I nodded and watched as our ship traveled their waterways to the top where their palace sat. Beautiful women stood on the side of our off ramp, my father's eyes traveled all of their forms smiling in guilty pleasure, as I was asked to I elbowed him "mom." I reminded and he made an unhappy face but controlled himself.

Normally Iroh would have stood at his side instead of me but since Iroh was at war in the earth kingdom I accompanied my father to the water tribe's peace meeting. I seriously doubted that peace would be reached but my father said he would like to get an inside look of the water tribe's community.

We stepped down and waiting at the bottom was a woman about my father's age and one about mine. "Hello," the girl said in a sluty and seductive voice I nodded to her and took the robe from her hands and quickly put it on. My father in better manners however allowed the woman to help him put it on.

"Hello Fire Lord, Fire Prince," an older man greeted "I hope my wife and daughter have welcomed you alright," he said putting an arm around both of them. "My daughter is single; I of course cannot say the same for my wife." My father and he laughed at the joke and traveled up a flight of stairs. I followed but the girl who had been with me before and had offered to help with the coat lead me away from the room they went to.

"Let go," I said rather loudly as she tried to pull me away from the conference room.

"We aren't allowed in," she said softly trying not to draw attention.

"I want to go in," I insisted my father looked down at me and shot me a glare and I silenced myself and grumbled as I began to follow her.

"What's wrong Tsugi?" I heard the water tribe chief ask.

"It's my daughter she's not here yet and she was supposed to be here to greet the Fire Lord and his son, she was intended to serve him and your own daughter in the room down the hall."

"Well I don't mind waiting a few moments more if it's ok with the Fire Lord."

"Not a problem at all I'm sure Ozai would love the extra company," my father said and winked at me.

Soon a girl came running up the stairs wearing lighter clothing than the rest of the water tribe members. She had on no coat and it offered a better look at her stunning body, not that I cared!

A boy chased her and at first envy shot through me but as he through his hands out water chased her. She jumped and twisted in the air, her hands shot out and the water turned back on him. She stood facing him on the steps. She rose her hands above her head and water that had been held in the jugs before rose above her, she let out a small breathe and they froze to razor sharp daggers, she threw her hands out towards the boy and they caught his wardrobe faster than he could reverse them, he flew down the stairs and was pinned to the floor. "Take that Pakku next time you'll be begging to train with me!" She yelled and smiled triumphantly down at him. The crowds began to murmur and stare at her.

"What never seen a waterbender?" she asked glaring at them all.

"URSA!" the man I identified as Tsugi yelled at the girl. She stiffened and turned to face him hand behind her head seeming a bit afraid. "Were you just waterbending? Offensively?"

"Ya well um I kinda spied on some of the boys lessons and now I've got it down!"

"Ursa offensive waterbending by women is strictly forbidden!" The chief said Tsugi backing down and allowing his daughter to be scolded by the chief instead.

"Why?" she yelled facing him defiantly "I can use my skills to help end this war! I'm just as good as any of the boys I'm better than Pakku down there on his ass!" she yelled at him.

"Hey," they boy yelled in protest.

"Ursa!" her father scolded, "you will not speak to the tribal chief like that!"

"You're all so stuck in your customs that you can't see that you're ruling out 50% of your fighters before you even consider them! I can help end this war I can help bring peace! All of our waterbenders can!"

"Ursa," her father said lowly walking down the steps to meet her "it is not your job to end the war it is ours. Now you will go into that room and serve the princess and the prince as you have been instructed."

"No! I'm not a servant to our princess or to their prince."

I saw smoke come from my father's nostrils as he stared at the girl. She stood at an angle with her father and my father saw that. He sent a powerful stream of fire down at her. She back flipped from the step and landed further down her eyes lit with excitement. "Is my son not good enough for you?"

"If I say that he's perfectly fine will you stop this fight?" she asked.

Every leader held their breathe "yes," my father replied.

"Then no," she said, "no he's not."

"You're crazy," I yelled at her, "you'll never win he's a master!"

"I don't want to win," she yelled up to me, her eyes never leaving my father, "I just want someone who will fight me and not hold back."

"You've found him," my father announced as he unleashed several streams of fire down towards her. She dodged everyone and threw a whip of water towards him. He dodged of course. He threw a wave of fire at her, not bothering to try and stop it she ran to a fountain and created a shield of ice all around her. She stood in the fountain waiting for the fire to pass. I saw her eyes widened when my father kept it there beginning to melt her shield. She frowned and refroze it I saw her waiting for something anything. Another refreeze and I watched her moving in the ice. From behind him ice daggers flew at his head. I felt the urge to yell out but that would be unfair. The wall of fire left as a shield appeared behind him. She jumped from her shield to the top of the fountain. She yelled at a level that felt like it should make the entire palace shake and cause avalanches. From the canals the water rose and swept to her thousands of ice daggers formed layer after layer and she threw everyone at him at the same time.

He held up his hands and smiled at her "very well young one, you win." Her face lit up and she allowed every dagger to melt in its place in the sky. She trotted over to him smiling widely and gave him a hug even I had never dared to give him.

He returned her hug and smiled at her "thank you for fighting me and you don't have to be so kind I saw you're opening the same as I know you saw it. But I do thank you for not using lighting on me, I wouldn't have gotten away. I fought a master and didn't die I think I call that a success." She smiled goofily at him and hurried up the stairs, "oh and your son is more than good enough for me any noble knows royalty is far above them."

He smiled to her and I followed her standing beside the princess as my father casually walked up the stairs to join the war meeting.

"What do you think they're saying?" I asked.

"Trying to resolve the war I'm sure, it means so much to my people that you came to negotiate peace," the princess said flirting to obviously for my taste. I looked away from her disinterested. I saw Ursa over the stove trying to heat something. She sighed and turned the stove off and poured two cups. She set one before me and the other before the princess before walking away to tend to something else. "Peasant this is freezing," the girl snapped rudely, "do you want the war to continue because you fed the Fire Lord's son cold tea?"

She glared at her and I could see veins popping from her head "we're in the freaking NORTH POLE read the memo warm here is 60 degrees ok and the stove is broken I can't get a good flame!"

"It's not a problem," I said heating my own cup and reluctantly flicking fire to hover over the snobs as well.

Ursa smiled "hey do you think you could do that here?" she asked pointing to the stove.

"Sure," she turned on the gas and I gave her fire as she wished. I smiled as I watched her eyes light up happily. I watched as she danced around the kitchen cooking a few things I'd never seen before in my life she finally settled in front of me and set down a plate before both the snob and myself and then three casserole dishes filled with unknown substances.

"Enjoy," she said walking to a table in the corner of the room where a plate filled with next to nothing sat in front of her.

"Uh Ursa," I called.

"Yes," her head turned towards me curiously.

"Could you tell me what all this is?" I asked trying to find an excuse to hear her talk, to be near her.

"Oh I'll help you Ozai you don't need her," the snob quickly butted in.

"I don't recall granting permission to use anything besides my title," I said glaring at her.

She stared stunned for a moment but shook her head quickly, "yes of course I'm so sorry, but anyways this is," I tuned her out and looked at Ursa who wore an amused smile on her face. She slipped me a small flirtatious smile that vanished quickly as she looked down.

"Ursa a moment," the snob said standing over her hands on her hips. She led Ursa outside and I set fire to sit in the crack of the door to listen. The snob spoke first.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Being treated like a servant."

"I meant with Ozai father wants to seal the promise of peace with a marriage between him and I and I will not have you ruining it."

"I'm not doing anything, he smiled and I smiled back."

"And what about the favors?"

"Forgive me I thought he'd like warm food."

"Well stop it he's mine and I won't have you interfering so just back off and stay in your corner don't speak unless spoken to."

"I'm not really a servant."

"Well then walk out I'm sure your father would think very highly of that."

"Fine I will," I heard Ursa storm off and before the snob could reenter the room I had snuck out the two story window. I waited at the bottom of the steps and saw Ursa reach the top cursing and swearing, she glanced once and the war room and sighed I suppose deciding that the punishment was worth it. I didn't blame her.

"Hi," I said from the bottom.

She looked at me surprised "hi," she returned "how did you know I was out here?"

"I firedropped?"

"What?"

"Listened to the conversation with fire."

"Ah," she said walking past me. I matched her strides and she through me a curious smile. I had obviously caught her attention as much as she had mine. "You're following me," she pointed out.

"I was hoping to get a tour."

"Very well follow me I'll show you everything they want you to see first then I'll show you the cool stuff."

I followed her obediently she showed me the palace, the royal homes, noble areas, the front wall, training areas, she finally brought me to a small hut. "What's this?" I asked.

"The hut where boys are taught to make engagement necklaces," she said her voice bitter sweet.

"And what's this something they want me to see or something cool?"

"A little of both I think."

"What's with your voice?"

"Oh I used to come here and watch I thought it was really cool but now I hate seeing it because in a week I'll be sixteen and I'll start getting some, but I don't really like any boys here."

"Why not?" I asked I was delighted to hear the news however.

"I guess none of them are my type is all."

"What is your type?" I asked, she gave me a devilish smile.

"I think you know," she said smiling and leading me to where the seal turtles played.

The next day I walked to the small hut again, on my way I ran into Pakku, the kid Ursa had beaten. "Where are you going?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"I was hoping to learn about some of your customs and try out your necklace stuff."

"You got your eyes on Ursa don't you?"

"What? No! I just I just need to learn about each nation in order to be a good ruler."

"Sure, sure. It is odd though since Yara, the princess, likes you so much. I heard Ursa got screamed at last night by her dad though Yara apparently made up this whole story about how she froze her to a wall and then stole you away into the night. Ursa's looking a months of grounding."

"She didn't steal me away!" I protested "and that snob was never frozen Ursa left after she told her to get lost and I jumped out the window. I chose to hang out with Ursa she didn't steal me away."

"Ya but she's stolen you now buddy, she's got you wrapped around her finger, tight too. But anyway if you wanna help Ursa the best thing you could do is tell your father to speak with her's later."

"Maybe I will," I said as I sat next to Pakku at the necklace session. The other boys stared and the teacher seemed startled but no one asked me why I was here and no one stared too long.

"Dad," I said that night fingering a necklace that after several tries I had decided look alright, not that I let him see of course no I kept it hidden inside my robes.

"Yes Ozai what is it."

"I was hoping you could help get a friend out of trouble."

He smiled seeming to know already what I was talking about. "The girl who 'stole you away?' Ursa?" I nodded "sure, sure I like Ursa she's got the spunk of a fire nation girl I wish there was a way to spare her from this war but oh well." He rose from his table on the ship and exited smirking at me as he left.

I continued practice on making a proper engagement necklace late into the night. I didn't notice when my door cracked opened "what are you making Ozai?" my father asked I could already hear the smile in his voice as I slammed both hands over the small charm trying to hide it.

"N-Nothing," I muttered.

"Keep practicing at nothing it needs some work if it is to be fit for a princess." I muttered at his words there was no way I was marrying that spoiled snob.

"Dad!" I said running out of my room, he turned to me in the hall "is everything ok now? With her I mean?"

He smiled "yes, Ursa is well taken care of if only she could live safely during the war." He turned and smirked as he walked away.

For the next week I attended the necklace making class religiously and practiced late every night. I finally obtained a necklace that I was proud to say I made a necklace that as my father said, was fit for a princess, but would not be going to her. I had also obtained a silk red tie that I had fastened the blue ornament onto. I dropped it into the inside pocket of my jacket never to see the light of day again.

It was the day we were to set sail for the fire nation again and I stood next to my father as the ship began to move from the water tribe port. I longed to stay and see more of Ursa to see her beautiful face more and give her the necklace I wished I could. I saw her on the outer gate as my ship left entered into the gap between the gates. My father placed a hand on my shoulder "if only there was a way to save her," he repeated again, I felt my inside pocket grow warmer than usual. I finally realized all of his stupidly obvious hints. A necklace fit for a princess if she accepted it she would become _my_ princess a princess of the fire nation. I could save her by making her a member of the fire nation.

"Stop the ship!" I yelled. Not caring if they heard or not I jumped from the ship's deck to the icy water below. Fire shot from my feet and carried me to the stairs that led to the outer gate. I climbed them quickly, I saw a water tribe boy standing in front of Ursa on one knee and presenting a necklace on traditional blue velvet. She reached for it eyes sad, face sad, just sad. Fire shot from my fist and her hand recoiled back from him. She turned to me as I ran towards her.

Her eyes lit up. "Ozai!"

"I know this is fast and I have to be honest your decision is going to have to happen now, no thinking no time to get anything. But it can save you Ursa _and_ make you happy." She looked at me curiously. I blushed furiously as I dropped to one knee and pulled the necklace from my pocket. "Marry me?"

She stared at me stunned "this is beautiful," she said staring at the necklace, "it really looks like a waterbender made this, except the red silk."

"Ursa," I whined both from nerves and from her father running towards us, and from the ship getting further and further away.

"Yes," she said and kissed me.

"We'll fasten it in a sec hold on tight," I told her as I grabbed her waist and jumped from the wall. Fire again shot from my feet and we rocketed towards the ship. I became nervous when we began to drop but Ursa summoned the water higher and it carried us the rest of the way. We landed on the boat and she turned and I fastened the necklace. She turned again and kissed me on the lips.

"I'm so glad you found a way to spare her Ozai," my father said putting a hand on my shoulder and patting Ursa's head. "Now go get your fiancé into proper Fire Lady clothes." I smiled at my dad and we went off and dressed Ursa in fire nation clothes. She embraced our lifestyle and never looked back she never regretted her choice to stay with me. Ever.


End file.
